


If this were a movie date

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Apartment Au [6]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Apartment AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Reed should never have been introduced. Also, Johnny isn't enjoying his mandatory English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If this were a movie date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bananaandthena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaandthena/gifts).



> Just another quick peak into the life of these four...

There’s a loud explosion from Reed’s room. The lights flicker and for a moment the pictures on the walls shake, threatening to fall.

Then everything settles.

The three of them exchange a glance.

“Not me!” Johnny yells.

He meets Sues gaze across the coffee table and the myriad of text books spread out there.

“He was your friend first.” Sue apparently fights dirty.

“You think he’s cute.” Ben can fight just as dirty.

"Who's cute?" Reed asks, stepping into the living room in a cloud of smoke, wearing soot and a dazed expression.

"Ben is." Johnny chirps up from where he's hidden between the couch and the coffee table. He's moved the novel he's been attempting to read all afternoon so it's covering his eyes. It's not that thick but he knows the kid has trouble focusing in the English course he has to take and _Taming of the shrew_ doesn’t seem to be high on his list of entertainment.

"Thanks cupcake." He calls back. 

Reed just blinks at them, slowly like he's still trying to process the words. 

"Feeling okay there Reed?"

Reed waves him off and a moment later Tony comes stumbling down the hall. 

"That was a terrible plan." The other man mumbles, looking as dazed as the scientist. 

"Really terrible." Reed agrees. 

They share a look.

"Should probably try it again." Tony says.

Reed agrees quickly and they hurry back down the smoky hallway.

Sue winces as the door slams behind them.

"At least we're not the weirdest ones in the building." Ben offers. Johnny snorts.

"No other apartment explodes on a regular basis." He points out.

"Yeah but that Wade guy that lives on the fourth floor is *insane*."

Johnny shudders.

A strange smell wafts their way. Ben cranes his neck to glance down the hall and sure enough there's smoke seeping out from underneath Reeds door.

"Really shouldn’t have introduced those two Suzie."

 

::

 

"Hey," Ben pokes his head into Johnny's room. The kids sprawled on his bed; laptop balanced on his chest as he smashes at the keys or, as Ben discovers when he nudges the kid over and sinks down next to him, plays some stick figure game. 

"What's up?" Johnny pauses the game, shifting his attention. 

Ben closes the laptop, assuming that whatever was on it would still be there later, and moves it out of the way. The evening light casts a soft glow on the room and makes Johnny's eyes an even darker blue that Ben finds himself in danger of being sucked into. 

He clears his throat, and tugs lightly on Johnny's wrist, pulling him to his feet.

"Got a surprise for you." 

"This could either end really well or really terribly." Johnny muses, but doesn't pull his wrist out of Ben's grip. Doesn't mention it when Ben only lets go only when they're in the living room, blinds drawn and tv cued up to a movie.

"Movie date?" Johnny cooes and bats his eyes at him. 

“If this were a date, you’d be paying for dinner.” Ben rolls his eyes, ignoring Johnny’s pleased little smile to grab one of the bowls of popcorn he has waiting.

“So what are we watching?” He waits until Ben is seated on the couch, then cuddles up against his side, personal space be damned. He’s never had personal space when it comes to Johnny, the kid always finds some way to push closer, deeper under his skin until Ben can’t imagine a day without him.

Ben tosses him the case for _10 things I hate about you_.

“What’s this?” Johnny arches an eyebrow, reading the back. “One of your old man movies?”

“Kid, I’m three years older than you.”

Johnny just grins up at him.

“It’s the taming of the shrew.” Ben rolls his eyes. “Figured it would help you with your class.”

Johnny doesn’t throw a sarcastic comment back at him so Ben chances a glance over. The kid is watching him, expression unreadable, but a small smile breaks out when he meets Ben’s gaze.

“Alright,” he says, grabbing the popcorn and burrowing further into Ben’s side until he’s forced to toss an arm over Johnny’s shoulders. “Let’s watch your old man movie.”

“It’s not even that old.” Ben grouses but hits the play button and allows himself to sink into the cushions, feeling the furnace that is the other man seep through his clothes, and deep into his skin. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be rid of the feeling.

Tony wanders out of Reed’s room halfway through the movie, startling the both of them. Ben had honestly thought he’d left hours ago.

“Reed’s unconscious.” He supplies, hopping into their frayed arm chair. He waves off Ben’s alarmed look. “Its fine, it’s more like he knocked himself out with sleeping gas. I love this movie.”

Sue shows up to settle in on Johnny’s other side, stealing the popcorn for herself. It’s quiet, save for the movie, the dim lighting casting shadows across Johnny anytime Ben sneaks a glance. It’s comfortable, peaceful, and Ben can’t imagine ever wanting to be anywhere other than here and now.


End file.
